Love Me or Love Me Not
by CursedTerror
Summary: a sweet Romantic SEXUAL kinda love story of the sweet and innocent Tsukasa and her good friend Konata, BEWARE FOR ULTRA LESBIANISM! also in First person of Tsukasa Rated M for Mature Themes


haha don't hate my awesomeness! this is just a small project! so review! and LIKE IT! mwahahahaha! if not then Giant Cookies will eat your brains!!! :D

**

* * *

Love Me or Love Me Not**

**Chapter One: The Apple of My Eye**

It was on a Sunday afternoon, when me and my twin sister, Kagami met up with Konata at the Movie Theater "hey guys, what took ya?" onata said in her soft sweet voice as I couldn't help but blush, at she was wearing a small jacket and little clothes "can you guys pass me off as your younger sister?" Konata asked again with her cat-like smile as it made my blush darkens, Kagami sighed as I turned my head towards her "fine, fine, whatever" Kagami said as a light smile came across my face, Kagami walked up to the ticket booth and asked for Three Tickets as she looked back at Konata, looking a bit irritated by Konata's appearance, all Konata did was just give a peace sign, along with her cat-like smile to Kagami, as she sighed and turned back to the lady, I looked over at Konata and blushed darker, she looked so cute with her childish outfit, every second we wait for the ticket, I scoot over getting closer to her "um…what Movie was we seeing again?" I asked big sis, forgetting, for keep thinking of Konata "Friday the 13th" Kagami said as my face turned blue "F-F-Fridat th-th-the 13th?" as I slowly start to pass out, but her the comforting sound of Konata's sweet voice "don't worry Tsukasa, I'll hold your hand" Konata said although I was feeling a bit light headed from hearing those words.

"well lets go in" Kagami said as she handed me and Konata's out tickets, as we went into the theater and takes our seats, I begin to blush as I was sitting next to Konata, part of my dreams coming true, as the Movie was playing, I never really liked Horror or anything Scary, seeing someone getting stabbed to death made me jumped and holding onto Konata "calm down Tsukasa, it's just a movie" Konata said as he tightly closed my eyes, unknowingly holding onto Konata tightly.

Finally as the Movie ended, me, along with Konata and Kagami left the theater, which got me thinking "why am I the one that don't have a K beginning in my name?" I asked myself as I look back at Konata blushing more, forgetting all about the horror of the movie "hey wanna go back to my place?" Konata asked as she was smiling, I begin to feel all warm and fuzzy inside, we soon begin to walk to Konata house, that when Kagami stopped "wait…I forgot, I need to go shopping for dinner" Kagami said "wanna come Tsukasa?" Kagami asked me as I looked back at Konata then Kagami "u-um I wanna go over to Konata's place" I replied to my sister as she just shrugged "suit yourself then" Kagami smiled as she begin to walk the other way, Konata and I begin to continue walking to her house, as we start to walk up to her door, she opens the door and we walked in, as it got me to thinking, "why are the doors always unlocked in these Mangas and Anime?" I asked myself as I just shrugged and walks into Konata's house.

Konata shut the door after they enter as we walked past the T.V. room as I could see her father in there, watching some detective show on the T.V. "hey Konata, what's your father watching?" I asked as Konata looked into the room "oh hehe he's watching Detective Conan" Konata replied as she continue to walk to her room, I followed right behind her.

Konata opened her door as she lead me into her room, I looked around in awe, it was actually clean for the first time, her manga was neatly put up "wow Konata" I said as I ran to her shelf to look at the mangas, sadly it was neatly put up, but not in alphabetical order, not by titles or arthers "um…Konata-san? Your books aren't right" I said as he turned to look back at Konata pointing to her mangas

"eh I don't have time" Konata said as she stands by me sucking on a popsicle "w-where you get that from?" I asked as it appeared she place it deep in her throat "here, I got you one too" Konata said as she handed me a popsicle too, I blushed brightly as I took it "th-thank you K-Konata-san" I said nervously as he slowly insert the cold popsicle into my mouth, I looked over at Konata as she had on her evil face "wh-what?" I said as Konata chuckle "oh nothing cutie" Konata said as I blushed a very bright red "c-cutie?" I replied back, as Konata sat down right beside me smiling "why of course, you're very cute" Konata said as she place her arm around my shoulder.

I begin to blush a rather dark shade of head as I accidentally drop my head onto Konata's shoulder, my eyes slowly begin to close, being in the warmth and comfort of my lovely Konata-chan, Konata smiles down at me as I looked up at her with tiredly eyes, looking deeply into her eyes, I slowly lean myself up to her as we softly kiss one another, as Konata held me, she gently drops me onto the bed as she ended up on top of me, Konata smiles as she leaned her head back down to me, as we begin to softly kiss each others again.


End file.
